Au pied de la maison
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE SERIE : Alors que Peter travaille sur un dossier ennuyeux, il reçoit une coup de téléphone du jeune escroc. C'est quelque chose qui arrive régulièrement mais, ce soir là, les choses sont différentes.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Une pré-fic avant la collaboration officielle entre Neal et Peter où les deux hommes apprennent pour la première fois à se faire confiance.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Au pied de la maison**_

Peter était installé dans son salon en train de lire un dossier tout en écoutant un match de football américain à la télévision. Stachmo dormait tranquillement à ses pieds. Il tentait de se concentrer sur cette totalement inintéressante affaire de fraude à l'assurance quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il tendit la main vers celui-ci et parut intrigué quand il vit un numéro masqué. Avec une moue contrariée, il décrocha le téléphone et aboya fermement.

\- Allo, Ici l'agent Peter Burke. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Waouh ! Quel ton solennel !

Étonné par le ton de la voix, Peter se figea et répéta.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Excuse-moi, c'est que je suis un peu fatigué, lui répondit la voix de l'homme au bout du fil.

Une voix dont il reconnut les intonations sous la fatigue et l'épuisement qu'il ressentit dans cette seconde phrase.

\- Caffrey ?

\- Bien deviné, lui répondit Neal.

\- Alors dis-moi, quelle est donc la raison de ton appel cette fois ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

\- Je sais Peter… Est-ce que tu es chez toi ? Lui demanda Neal d'une voix encore plus faible qui commença à l'alarmer.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Peter en se redressant.

\- Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît…

Cette fois Peter se sentit encore plus intrigué. Il se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et, dans la pénombre, il vit une forme appuyée sur la grille en bas des marches du perron. Elle était voûtée, mais il reconnut la silhouette longiligne du jeune escroc. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il émit un juron en raccrochant. Il posa son téléphone et prit son arme avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte.

\- Caffrey ?

Neal tenta de se redresser un peu pour lever la tête vers lui et Peter descendit les marches en le braquant avec son arme.

\- Lève-les mains !

\- Je ne préférerais pas Peter, dit Neal d'une voix faible.

Peter finit de descendre les marches tout en braquant toujours Neal. Sous l'éclairage de la ville, il le détailla et fut marqué par la blancheur de son visage et de ses lèvres. Il avait l'air épuisé et respirait avec difficulté comme en témoignait la crispation de ses traits et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. En fait, Peter ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas voulu lever les mains par peur de s'écrouler si jamais il lâchait la grille… Le jeune homme lui sourit pour tenter de cacher son état, mais il paraissait réellement mal en point et pas vraiment menaçant. Peter baissa son arme et la glissa dans son dos.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Et que fais-tu en bas de chez moi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui…

Neal ouvrit sa veste et prit un objet de la main gauche qu'il tendit à Peter. C'était un disque dur. En le prenant, l'agent du FBI nota le sang séché sur les doigts du jeune homme. C'était donc ça… Il était fatigué, car il était blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quelque chose qui va te plaire crois-moi ! Dit Neal en essayant de sourire de nouveau.

Il frémit et ajouta doucement.

\- Je voulais te le glisser dans ta boîte aux lettres, mais je n'ai pas eu la force de monter les escaliers… Au moins, là je suis sûr que tu l'as et que tu pourras en faire bon usage.

Peter fut touché par la faiblesse de plus en plus marquée dans la voix du jeune homme qui lui faisait face en tentant de ne pas lui montrer. Il regarda le disque dur qu'il tenait et se rendit compte que Neal était en train de faire demi-tour pour s'en aller.

\- Eh ! Où tu penses aller là ?

Neal Caffrey se figea et se retourna lentement vers Peter en chancelant légèrement.

\- Excuse-moi Peter. Je pensais que comme je t'avais donné le disque dur tu pourrais me laisser partir en échange, mais je comprends… Tu as un travail à remplir…

Neal fit demi-tour pour revenir vers Peter en chancelant une nouvelle fois. Il se rattrape et leva les mains, luttant contre la douleur quand il dû bouger son bras droit. Il tendit ses poignets à Peter en attendant qu'il le menotte. Peter le regarda grimacer de douleur, puis il baissa les yeux sur les mains tremblantes et recouvertes de sang séché que lui tendait le jeune escroc. Son cœur se serra. Il glissa le disque dur dans la poche de son pantalon et baissa les mains de Neal avant de poser une main sur son bras gauche.

\- Non, baisse les mains, ce n'est pas la peine.

Peter se rapprocha d'un pas de plus et le sentit frémir comme s'il attendait un coup. Cela le toucha et il murmura.

\- Chut… Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Non, ça va…

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu n'as pas réussi à monter mes escaliers. Tu es livide et tes mains sont couvertes de sang. Je le vois que tu ne vas pas bien Caffrey…

La main de Peter glissa de son bras pour le prendre par la taille.

\- Appui-toi sur moi, je vais t'aider à monter les escaliers.

Neal leva un regard intrigué vers Peter qui lui sourit.

\- Oui, profites-en, je t'invite chez moi.

\- Non Peter, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Tu es épuisé. Si je te laisse partir tu vas t'effondrer sur ce trottoir et avec les températures de la nuit, je te retrouverais mort d'épuisement et de froid demain matin en bas de chez moi et ça, il en est hors de question.

\- Je… Commença Neal avant de frémir et de se laisser basculer contre Peter. J'ai tellement mal…

\- Oui, ça je le vois, inutile de me le dire, dit Peter en raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille, allez viens !

Avec précaution, Peter guida le jeune homme blessé et l'aida à monter les marches qui menaient à sa porte. Une fois dans la maison, il se dirigea vers le canapé et le déposa assis doucement. A la lumière de son salon, il se rendit compte à quel point, il était livide et épuisé. Sa respiration lui parut aussi vraiment un peu trop difficile et saccadée à son goût. Peter rangea son arme dans un tiroir et déposa le disque dur sur la table avant de se rendre compte que Neal penchait dangereusement en avant. Il se précipita vers lui d'un bond et le rattrapa pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler tout en lui murmurant doucement.

\- D'accord, attends, nous allons essayer autre chose.

Glissant une main sous sa nuque et l'autre retenant son bras gauche, il fit basculer le jeune homme dans le canapé pour l'allonger. Au passage, il se rendit compte aussi qu'il était brûlant. Il souffrait d'une violente fièvre, ce qui finit de l'alarmer sur son état. Neal lui murmura un rapide et faible merci pendant que Peter remontait ses jambes pour finir de l'allonger.

\- Là, ça va aller mieux. Alors, maintenant dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce disque dur ? Demanda Peter en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table basse.

\- Tout leur réseau j'espère.

\- Réseau de quoi ?

\- Contrefaçon… Vol d'œuvre d'art avec violence chez des particuliers, mais tout ça… ça ne sert qu'à masquer et à financer leur trafique d'armes et de drogue. Ne les rate pas Peter, murmura le jeune homme en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Je vois…

Neal manqua de s'évanouir et Peter secoua doucement son épaule.

\- Eh, reste conscient.

Le jeune homme frémit et entrouvrit les yeux plus grands, mais cela sembla lui demander tellement d'effort.

\- Ça va aller Caffrey.

Peter se leva et laissa Neal sur le canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il tira de l'eau tiède dans une bassine et prit un torchon avant de revenir vers le jeune homme. Neal l'avait suivi du regard et fut étonné de le voir se mettre à genoux devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Peter prit la main de Neal et fut surpris par le fait que ses doigts étaient gelés malgré sa forte fièvre. Sans rien dire, il trempa la main du jeune homme dans la bassine avant de nettoyer le sang séché sur ses doigts.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec eux ?

\- Je ne voulais pas, murmura le jeune homme.

Peter fronça un sourcil et ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua que, sous le sang, le poignet du jeune homme portait une profonde marque de menotte. Il releva la tête vers lui en demandant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix…

\- Ils t'ont kidnappés ?

\- Oui…

Peter aida Neal à se redresser en position assise et nettoya sa deuxième main avant de lui dire.

\- Enlève cette veste.

\- Je suis épuisé… murmura Neal en grimaçant.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je regarde cette épaule. Tu as besoin de soins.

Neal hocha la tête et Peter l'aida à retirer sa veste. Le jeune homme laissa échapper malgré lui un gémissement de douleur et Peter comprit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de soin. Il posa sa veste à côté de lui avant de l'aider à ouvrir sa chemise. Ses doigts tremblaient et il ne parvenait pas à défaire ses boutons. Une fois la chemise ouverte, il remarqua un hématome bleu à gauche de sa poitrine. Neal suivit son regard interrogateur et sourit.

\- Je ne leur ai pas cédé facilement.

\- Je vois ça, mais tu as aussi une côte de casser.

\- Fêlé je pense… Je n'ai pas d'hémorragie interne sinon ça fait longtemps que je ne tiendrais plus sur mes jambes.

Peter lui sourit, un peu admiratif du sang froid et de la maîtrisé du jeune homme blessé. Ses mains se portèrent sur le pansement de fortune imbibé de sang séché qui était entortillé autour de son épaule droite. Neal frémit, mais le laissa faire. Avec précaution, Peter le défit, arrachant quand même un long frémissement et un cri de douleur au jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé, bredouilla Peter.

Neal lui fit un hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Les yeux de Peter tombèrent sur sa blessure. L'épaule droite de Neal était recouverte de sang séché et l'agent du FBI comprit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se soigner seul. Il observa la blessure et grimaça en lui demandant.

\- Caffrey ? La balle n'est pas ressorti ?

\- Non, murmura le jeune homme qui paraissait avoir de nouveau de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas enlevé ?

\- Je suis droitier Peter… Et je suis seul…

\- L'agent du FBI frémit en imaginant ce qu'il avait dû ressentir et posa une main sur son genou.

\- Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Neal en ouvrant les yeux. Nous sommes quel jour aujourd'hui ?

\- Vendredi…

\- Alors ça fait quatre jours… J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps quand ils m'ont jetés menotté dans cette cave…

Peter frémit de nouveau.

\- Ils t'ont laissé dans cet état ?

\- Ça ne m'a pas empêché de leur échapper, sourit faiblement Neal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

\- Des contrefaçons… Mais je ne leur ai rien donné… Je ne travaille pas pour ce genre de type et puis…

Neal frémit et baissa la tête pour masquer ses larmes avant de murmurer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait à Kate…

\- Kate ? Kate Moreau ?

\- Quand j'ai réussi à leur échapper… Je suis passé à notre appartement pour essayer de la prévenir, mais tout a été saccagé et… elle n'était pas là… Je n'arrive pas à la retrouver… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Peut-être qu'ils l'ont…

Neal ne put terminer sa phrase et se mit réellement à pleurer. Peter se pencha vers lui.

\- Chutt… Calme-toi. Elle est maligne, je suis sûr qu'elle leur a échappé et puis je te promets que je vais t'aider à la retrouver.

Neal releva la tête vers l'agent du FBI qui lut une profonde détresse au fond de ses yeux pleins de fièvre et de larmes.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui… Mais avant de rechercher Kate, je dois m'occuper de toi. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Neal frémit et tenta la périlleuse manœuvre de se lever d'un bond du canapé pour s'en aller en disant.

\- Non, pas l'hôpital, je ne veux pas Peter.

Mais, le geste fut trop brusque et le jeune homme chancela sur ses jambes. Peter le rattrapa de justesse par la taille et s'assit sur le canapé avec lui. Neal trembla et s'écarta de Peter.

\- Si tu m'emmènes là-bas, je vais finir en prison et je ne pourrais pas la retrouver.

\- Neal, murmura l'agent du FBI en l'appelant par son prénom pour la première fois… Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Je ne peux pas juste te retirer cette balle et te faire un bandage. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle est dans ton épaule et tu as été mal soigné. Au mieux je risque de te faire saigner à mort en l'enlevant. Regarde-toi… Tes mains sont gelées. Tu respires mal. Tu as de la fièvre et je vois bien que tu fais ce que tu peux pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Tu as une septicémie et je ne compte pas attendre que tu atteignes le choc septique sur mon canapé.

Neal tourna un visage fatigué vers Peter.

\- Ne me force pas Peter, s'il te plaît.

\- Neal… Je ne compte pas t'arrêter… Je suis même prêt à ne pas t'inscrire sous ton nom et à trouver une histoire pour les médecins si ça peut te tranquilliser.

Neal regarda l'agent du FBI avec un air interloqué.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu es en train de mourir lentement sur mon canapé ? Lui proposa Peter.

Neal lui sourit et, dans un geste qui surprit Peter, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'agent du FBI, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je n'en peux plus, sanglota de douleur le jeune homme en respirant douloureusement la bouche entrouverte. J'ai tellement mal.

\- T'en fais pas, je m'occupe de toi… Lui répondit avec douceur Peter en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Neal hocha la tête et resta appuyé dans les bras de Peter qui le serra contre lui dans un geste fraternel.

\- Allez gamin, je vais nettoyer un peu ta blessure et te mettre un pansement avant de t'emmener.

Neal se redressa et Peter monta rapidement au premier étage. Il prit une trousse de premiers secours dans l'armoire de sa salle de bain et nettoya la plaie à l'antiseptique. Neal frémit, mais le laissa faire. Peter lui mit un pansement et le laissa refermer sa chemise avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Tiens… Bois un peu, avec ta fièvre tu en as besoin.

Neal le remercia et but le verre rapidement. Peter le posa sur la table et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez hop ! Debout.

Neal se leva en chancelant et Peter le rattrapa par la taille en le sentant s'effondrer. Il était vraiment tant de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

OooooO

Une heure plus tard, Peter se trouvait dans la salle d'attente des urgences quand un médecin se dirigea vers lui.

\- Vous êtes venue avec Mr Houston ?

\- Oui, dit Peter. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je ne vais rien vous cacher. Votre partenaire n'est pas au mieux. Nous l'avons traité avec un puissant antibiotique pour une septicémie grave. Sa blessure était vraiment infectée et il est maintenant en chirurgie pour lui retirer la balle.

\- Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tout va dépendre de sa force physique et de sa résistance à l'infection.

Peter hocha la tête, un peu abasourdie par la nouvelle. Il savait que l'état du jeune escroc était grave, mais de là à imaginer qu'il ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas… C'était quelque chose qui lui faisait mal.

\- Je pourrais le voir ?

\- Honnêtement pas aujourd'hui. Revenez demain, nous vous appellerons s'il y a du nouveau.

Peter frémit, inquiet pour le jeune escroc en train de lutter seul sur la table d'opération.

\- D'accord… Je vous remercie… Dit Peter avant d'accepter de quitter l'hôpital à contrecœur.

OooooO

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, Peter revint à l'hôpital. Après une discussion avec le médecin, il fut autorisé enfin à voir Neal. Le jeune homme était étendu dans son lit, les yeux clos. Une canule nasale lui apportait un peu d'oxygène supplémentaire. Peter s'approcha du lit et, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

\- Salut Caffrey… Tu as l'air un peu moins blanc. Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

\- Mieux, répondit une voix cassée.

Peter sursauta et vit les yeux de Neal s'ouvrirent. Le jeune homme lui sourit timidement et ses doigts serrèrent la main de Peter.

\- Je n'ai plus mal, c'est un progrès.

\- J'en suis heureux, dit Peter.

\- Je suis juste épuisé…

Peter hocha la tête. Ça, il le voyait bien tout seul. Il posa son autre main sur son front et Neal le laissa faire.

\- Ta fièvre est tombée.

\- Ils m'ont bien drogué…

Peter lui sourit et le détailla. C'était vrai qu'il paraissait un peu mieux, mais il était encore fatigué comme en témoignait ses yeux qu'il avait encore du mal à garder ouvert.

\- Ils t'ont apporté quelque chose à manger ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Pourtant je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment dû te nourrir pendant ton kidnapping.

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Eh bien dans ce cas rassure-toi… Ce soir ils dîneront en prison !

Neal regarda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme je n'ai pas pu rester auprès de toi, cette nuit j'ai parcouru le disque dur et ce matin, nous avons arrêté quinze personnes de ce réseau et ça, c'est grâce à toi !

Neal sourit.

\- Nous faisons de bon partenaire finalement.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas si mal, dit Peter en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Mais j'ai quand même une question, dit Neal malicieusement. Pourquoi Houston ?

\- Parce que nous avions un problème ? Lui suggéra Peter.

Neal ne put réprimer un petit rire et Peter sourit, heureux de le voir comme ça. Mais Neal était encore loin d'être en forme et subitement, il se sentit fatigué. Peter le regarda et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Allez Neal, tu es encore faible. Rendors-toi…

Neal hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Tu peux rester là un petit peu ?

Peter fut déstabilisé par la demande du jeune homme blessé. Il perçut bien que c'était plus une supplique que vraiment une demande et comprit que les jours qu'il avait passé, enfermé et blessé avaient angoissé le jeune escroc. Alors, il lui serra la main et répondit.

\- Oui, si tu veux, le temps que tu t'endormes.

\- Merci, murmura Neal.

Peter soupira et tira la chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sans lui lâcher la main. Il y avait un côté attachant et désarmant chez le jeune escroc.

...

Quand Neal ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un était assis sur le bord de son lit, quelqu'un qui lui souriait en lui tenant la main… Il crut d'abord à une apparition et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Mais, elle était toujours là en train de lui sourire.

\- Kate ?

La jeune femme continua de lui sourire.

\- Oui mon amour je suis là. J'étais si inquiète…

\- Moi aussi, murmura Neal… Mais comment ?

\- C'est Peter… Il m'a retrouvé et il m'a déposé ici il y a une demi-heure.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Reparti en me disant de bien veiller sur toi et c'est ce que je compte faire, dit celle-ci en se penchant pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Neal lui rendit son baiser en remerciant mentalement l'agent du FBI qui lui avait permis d'être soigné et de retrouver sa petite amie…


End file.
